


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To Is When I'm Alone With You

by soren_poet



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, On god we gotta get Kaoru Seta some goddamn therapy, Panic Attacks, for the biggest kaomisa lovers that also happen to be my dumbass (lovingly) friends, kaoru has undisclosed trauma because im self projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: Hello Happy World goes on an adventure in a supposedly haunted forest.And Misaki's always ready to protect Kaoru.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To Is When I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAOMISA DAY I SPENT A WEEK WORKING ON THIS

Kaoru had a lot of fears. Think of a fear or phobia, and Kaoru probably had it. Misaki could list all of them off the top of her head. Heights, ghosts, water, the dark, they were all pretty normal things as far as Misaki was concerned.

But she also knew her well enough to know that Kaoru hated the fact she was scared so easily, and that her charade of everyone’s prince was a thin masking of the quivering ball of insecurities laying deep below. At the same time, she was also aware that pointing that fact out would shatter her ego, so she played along.

Sometimes it was as simple as gasping loudly at jump scares in a scary movie, or squeezing Kaoru’s hand gently when on one of Kokoro’s many impromptu flights around Japan, more than 30,000 feet off the ground.

She never really discussed it with Kaoru, instead opting to hope she finds even a small bit of comfort through the interaction. Maybe the soft smiles and wide eyes Kaoru always gave her when she did it was her way of telling her she understood what Misaki was doing.

And yet again they were in that situation. Kokoro wanted to take a walk in a presumably haunted forest to ‘befriend a ghost’. Hagumi was, as always, happily going along with what ever their leader dreamt up. Kanon was on edge, jumping any time the tress rustled from the wind, running to keep up with her more excitable band members.

And there was Misaki and Kaoru. Lagging behind the rest of their band. Honestly, Misaki was a little creeped out by the whole situation. She didn’t believe in ghosts by any means, but the thought of something unknown sneaking up to them, masked by the darkness, quietly lurking for the right time to strike, sent shivers down her spine.

Granted, she wasn’t anywhere near as scared as Kaoru, who was shaking in her boots. Every so often, she swore she could see Kaoru panickily glance to her, as if to make sure Misaki hadn’t been captured by the creatures looming in the shadows.

Honestly, seeing Kaoru scared made Misaki a little frightened herself. She edged herself a little closer to Kaoru, for both of their sakes. Kaoru jumped as they bumped shoulders, but when she saw it was Misaki, her face softened, a smile growing.

Misaki felt her face heat up, quickly turning her face away, but not moving her body any bit. She was hoping her face wasn’t burning up as much as her heart was. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds to be heard were the crunching of leaves beneath them and the light chatter of their bandmates far ahead of them.

Things were going a little… to well. A bit of paranoia was starting to set into Misaki. What kind of stunt were they going to pull that will end up in someone hurt, and the suits bursting out to them rescue this time? She let her shoulders destress, Kaoru gave her a grin and a wink, she felt at home almost immediately, it was probably just her anxiety nagging at her again… A glass breaking screech shattered both of their ears.

Misaki could only hold back her own scream as she looked towards her band members to make sure they were ok- She found the source of all the racket. Kokoro had fallen flat on her face. She should’ve expected this, in all honesty. She let out a sigh, taking a moment to regain her composure. She glanced around, looking for Kaoru who had retreated a bit. To her horror Kaoru was shaking, backing away from the rest of the band. Her façade was shattering into shards of the confident woman she once was, showing underneath there was a cowering girl.

Her hands immediately shot up to cover her ears and dig her fingers into her hair, her hands going pale. Her eyes were glued shut, trying to obstruct any sight and to prevent tears from spilling out. Misaki could hear her frantic muttering of positive reaffirmations to herself. Misaki panickily looked towards the rest of Hello Happy World who were making sure Kokoro wasn’t hurt. When she turned back Kaoru was on the ground, tucking herself into a ball, either unaware or uncaring about the cause of the noise.

A wave of sympathy rising over her, Misaki kneeled down into the dirt. “…Kaoru?” She didn’t respond, instead continuing to whisper to herself. She inched closer to her, able to hear the small things she was saying.

“…Must… Be strong…” From the corners of her eyes, small tears started seeping out. She dug her boots into the dirt, making small holes with the pressure she was putting down.

Misaki kept her distance as she whispered calmly, “You are strong Kaoru. You’re the strongest person I know.” Kaoru opened her eyes and darted them towards Misaki. She all but leapt into her embrace. Misaki softly wrapped her arms around her, while Kaoru made herself at home in the familiar crook of Misaki’s neck. She was whipping her tears and snot on Misaki’s favourite sweater, but Misaki couldn’t care less about that at the moment. She had to comfort her favourite person first.

As small, looping circles were rubbed into her back, Kaoru mumbled “Do you really mean it?” Before she could open her mouth, she blurted out again “That I’m strong. I don’t… Feel strong.” 

“You’re incredibly strong Kaoru.” At each word she tightened her grip around Misaki’s waist. “It’s ok to not be strong right now though. Let me be strong for the both of us. I promise I’ll protect you.”

She sniffed, burying her head deeper. “Thank you Misaki. Truly. I.. I love you.” Misaki felt her heart jump start. The familiar heavy feeling in her chest that she got when Kaoru smiled at her returned. She felt a smile creep onto her face. If this was what the big hype about being in love was, she definitely saw the appeal now. She let Kaoru of her loving grip to hold her hands. Looking into Kaoru’s eyes, she knew there was only one response.

“Yeah. I do too” Kaoru’s smile grew two times her normal was, her eyes sparkling just like how they did when she recited Shakespeare. Misaki decided she could definitely get used to seeing this side of her more often.

They were broke out of the trance as Kanon yelled up ahead for them. Turning back to look at Kaoru one final time she asked, “Are you ready to go?”

She gave Misaki and iffirming nod, as the rose hand in hand, walking towards the rest of their band.

Misaki knew Kaoru liked everyone seeing her as their prince, but sometimes, she was happy with Kaoru being her princess.

**Author's Note:**

> fjkjgkrgkjkarjg xfkdgjhiorghw gslrjigkdfgndfkjg slijersgjsfghsdfg hgiusdjfhjdfkghn vnjfhuibdfgb dfhsifghsiughusd


End file.
